1,000,000 Pacific hurricane season
The 1,000,000 Pacific hurricane season ran year round in the year 1,000,000. Storms Hypercane Alex Alex formed as Tropical Depression Two in the Caribbean sea. it crossed into the pacific, Got the name Alex after in exploded in intensity and size, Going from 35 mph and 1000 mbars to 195 mph and 854 mbars. on may 24, Alex exploded in intensity again, going from 225 mph and 826 mbars to 995 mph and 318 mbars. Alex merged with Typhoon Canset and for a third time exploded in intensity from 1,000 mph and 300 mbars to 1,725 mph and 88 mbars. it maintained this intensity from the 28th to July 1st. Alex kept Hypercane intensity until September 22nd, after that it weakened all the way to a Category 4 with 150 mph winds and a pressure of around 900 mbars. Alex gained some intensity and had a secondary peak of 190 mph which was kept from September 30th to October 3rd. After that it fluctuated in intensity, Ranging between 100 and 550 mph until it dissipated on December 31st in what today is Indianapolis, Indiana. Hurricane Bailey Hurricane Bailey form in the bay of campeche, 625 miles south of Baja California. It started as Tropical Depression Two-E on July 31st. Strengthening was slow due to Hypercane Alex being ahead of it. After it was upgraded to Category-2, it started creating its own favorable environment for intensifying, this started on June 6th. After being upgraded to Category-3 it developed a massive eye of up to 100 miles wide, but was only upped from a 115 mph Category-3 to a 135 mph Category-4. Soon after, the eye became cloud covered and it shrunk, Bailey was Downgraded to a category-1 as it slowly rebuilt itself after it had its massive eye. While moving at a nice and steady speed of 10 to 15 mph, Bailey recovered from its brand-new eye-wall replacement cycle and was re-upgraded to Category-3, on June 11th, Bailey was further upgraded to Category-5 with peak winds of 160 mph. After Bailey weakened to a Category-1, it started to interact with alex. Bailey later suffered the same fate as Typhoon Canset, Bailey was absorbed by Alex while at Category-1. Hurricane Charlie Charlie was actually the reformation of TD-Three from the atlantic, it first had advisories initiated early on September 30th, as it proceded westward it became Tropical Storm Charlie late on October 1st. It wasnt expected to strengthen too much but it soon gained enough organization to become a weak hurricane mid-day on October 5th, it kept this intensity until late on October 6th then weakened to a Tropical Storm, it accelerated to nearly 30 mph and dissipated right over hawaii. Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Deadly Disasters Category:Destructive Disasters